Forum:Biographies of charas
=MORDECAI WARD= ' General Characteristics' Name: Mordecai Albern Ward Appearance: Younger than he looks middle aged man. Has greying hazel hair and dark grey eyes Symbol: Human Skull Pronunciation: English way Name Origin: English, Hebrew, German Name Meaning: Mordecai- Warrior (Hebrew); Albern- Courage/Noble (German); Ward- Guard/Keeper (English) Other Names: Mordes Titles: Elder Priest of Mortis; the Undead Alternate Forms: Social Security Number: ID Number: Theme Song: Who knows. Maybe Set me Free by Jam and Spoon Zodiac: Capricorn ' Personal Characteristics' Birth Date: Unknown Birth Name: *** Birth Place: North Ebicca in the farmlands Birth Weight: Birth Length: Manner of Birth: Natural. First Word(s): “Fuck.” Death Date: Unknown Age at Death: 49 Death Place: South Ebicca Resting Place: still walks Manner of Death: Stroke Last Words: “Where are my reading glasses?” Primary Objective: Put Octavia and others to rest Secondary Objectives: Fight the plague and make sure Jacoby doesn’t kill himself. Priorities: Friends, Himself; Octavia Motivation: Octavia Accomplishments: Becoming a licensed doctor and Mortician Greatest Achievement: Dying a ridiculous amount of times Failures: too many to list; Never telling Octavia his feelings Biggest Failure: Not stopping the ritual Self-Confidence: moderate Traumas: Watching everyone around him become demons; Octavia changing while in his arms, dying. Afflictions: Slowly becoming a demon Embarrassments: Anytime he gets aroused. Admitting to being a farmer’s boy and illiterate for most his life. Worries: about losing his humanity; Octavia suffering; Jacoby Soothers: Pyralis, reading alone Instigators: Jacoby Earliest Memory: Learning to farm and getting blisters. Around 4ish. Killed one of his mom’s plants Fondest Memory: Early Priesthood with Octavia Worst Memory: The ritual; anytime he dies Favorite Dream: Sex with Octavia, Pyralis, and Jacoby. (Last two freaks him out when he’s fully aware.) Any dreams of still being with his friends and alive. Worst Nightmare: becoming a full demon like them; Murdering Octavia or his old friends; All the dead from the plagues clawing at him for help he never gave. Desires: live life with Octavia; Now wishes for death Wishes: To live a normal life. Regrets: *** Secrets: Confidantes: Jacoby and Pyralis Soft Spots: any mention of his farming, Early life, or sexuality. Cruel Streaks: towards the sick and to Jacoby’s foolishness Musical Instrument: Plays a mean banjo Quirks: Breaks into a hard South Ebian accent when angered Dominant Hand: Left Catchphrase: Fuck you. Autograph: ' Mental Characteristics' IQ: above 130 Known Languages: unknown Lures: Death and life; plants, women, bones Manias: nothing outward, probably bones Memory: Shitty Phobias: complete darkness, nothingness Savvies: Bodies Ineptities: Math and certain language-related areas Temperament: Melancholic Hobbies: reading, complaining Pet Peeves: everything Jacoby, optimism, loudness, obnoxious people ' Intellectual Characteristics' Logical-Mathematical: Spatial: Linguistic: Bodily-Kinesthetic: Musical: Interpersonal: Intrapersonal: Naturalistic: Existential: Can go beyond simple thought due to deaths ' Philosophical Characteristics' Morality: Normal human morals Etiquette: Polite to anyone who doesn’t piss him off, or young obnoxious people Attitude: Pessimistic and dickish Outlook on Life: Grim Perception: Pessimistic Standpoint: from a defeated man Philosophy: We are all going to die eventually. Political Party: Taboos: Sex, murder ' Spiritual Characteristics' Animal: Raven Religion: Mortism Devotion: Mortis Superstitions: More logical than others, so none Virtues: determination and humility Vices: slight lust and despair ' Supernatural Characteristics' Ability: undead, can also wield low elemental crystals Element: Fire-based Immunities: nothing. Like a normal human. Futilities: varies Restrictions: Has 30 min-6 hr death period depending on wounds. Origin: Crystals and Mortis Source: Mortis ' Highs and Lows' Likes: bones, classical music, nature Dislikes: crowded areas, people, you. Favorite Actor: none. Doesn’t watch plays or movies Favorite Animal: blue birds Favorite Arts: almost all. Favorite Band: none Favorite Book: “How to not give a damn” Favorite Color: Maroon Favorite Country: Ebicca, Bitches Favorite Drink: Water Favorite Excuse: I’m too old for this. Favorite Food: Bread Favorite Flavor: Dull Favorite Movie: None Favorite Musical Genre: Classical Favorite Mythical Creature: The Drake Favorite Number: 63 Favorite Pastime: Books ahoy. Favorite People: Pyralis, Octavia, Awren, Ellsworth, Oscar, Victoria, Alexandra Favorite Place: A nice, quiet meadow or field Favorite Quote: Fuck you. Favorite Restaurant: none Favorite Season: Autumn Favorite Song: none Favorite Store: none Favorite Story Genre: Historical and Fantasy Favorite Subject: Science Favorite TV Show: None Favorite Words: Fuck you. Again. Least Favorite Actor: none Least Favorite Animal: A Bear Least Favorite Arts: eh. Least Favorite Band: none Least Favorite Book: “Father Sexy” (What the bloody fuck is this porny shit?!) Least Favorite Color: yellow and brown Least Favorite Country: '''Roak '''Least Favorite Drink: Alcoholic beverages (He gets wasted easy.) Least Favorite Excuse: I’m tiiiiired Least Favorite Food: sour things Least Favorite Flavor: Sour Least Favorite Movie: None Least Favorite Musical Genre: Heavy anything Least Favorite Mythical Creature: The Giant Bear Least Favorite Number: 13 Least Favorite Pastime: Listening to teenagers, pulling people off corpses Least Favorite People: you. Least Favorite Place: Roak, you rich assholes. Least Favorite Quote: The world is your oyster. Least Favorite Restaurant: none Least Favorite Season: Summer Least Favorite Song: none Least Favorite Store: none Least Favorite Story Genre: Romance and Erotica Least Favorite Subject: Math Least Favorite TV Show: none Least Favorite Words: 'Jacoby Gilcrist ' Apparel Accessories: Mortis mask and necklace; The Mortis “Skull teeth” piercings along his mouth line. Dress Style/Wardrobe: Priest attire, Sweater underneath to hide his pale skin. Equipment: mortis staff, some crystals Most Prized Possession: a piece of bear pelt. Fuck you, bear. Most Valuable Possession: Crystal containing his memory of Octavia Trinkets: Fire Drake Crystal, Memory shards, ' Social Characteristics' Communication: awkward Criminal Record: wanted for attacking shipmates in some port cities. Discriminations: The more outgoing cults. Dominance: High over underlings, submissive under elders and fellow priests/priestesses of the same rank. Ego: Self deprecating Emotional Stability: Varies. When young, tends to be more unstable and terrified Expression: vocal as hell. Humor: Dark. Liveliness: Lively when pissed. Mannerisms: Doesn’t like to touch or touch others, especially when old. Not shy of eye contact Patience: Limited Reputation: Loved in Mortis cult, feared by others for his temper. Sociability: lone wolf. Status: Very high religiously in some cults. Most don’t know him. Style: conservative. ' Common' Compliments: “I like you.” Insults: “Fucking die, you bloody twat.” Emotional Status: Depressed, mildly pissed Expletives: everything under the sun. Mood: Annoyed State of Mind: Angry at self. Words: British-like slang when enraged. Farewells: “Bye.” Greetings: “Hi.” ' School and Work' Average Grade: D to A depending on classes Degrees: unknown Education: late. College level in some areas Extracurricular: none Graduating Year: none School: unknown Special Education: none Study Habits: hardcore when history or Religion, slacks off on math. Association: Mortis Cult Boss: The High Priestess Experience: lifetime Hours: too many. Days: too many. Learning Type: quick Occupation: high priest, plague doctor, mortician Rank: very high in the cult Work Ethic: must be perfect Transportation: by foot, like a badass ' Wealth' Class: low Debt: Mortis cult takes it. Dependents: the cult Funds: cult again Income: enough to travel and get by. ' Intrapersonal Connections' Immediate Family: mom, dad, 12 siblings. Close Relatives: none Distant Relatives: none Ancestors: none of importance Acquaintances: Allegiance: Mortis, Octavia, Ebicca Allies: The Gang Enemies: too many to count. Followers: none Friends: Jacoby, Pyralis, Octavia Heroes: Octavia Inspirations: none Pets: use to have a pet bird as a kid and a pig Rivals: again, too many to count. Role Models: Octavia Subordinates: lots. ' Reactions' Angry: explosive rage Anxious: Gets talkative suddenly. Conflicted: Stops emoting and speaking, shying away. Criticized: see angry. Depressed: default state. Excited: actually happy and lively. Becomes nice. Frightened: freezes up. Guilty: horrible liar and anxious. Happy: smiling, more affectionate to friends, and generally nicer to talk to. Humiliated: Hides. Instincts: Animalistic if enraged, frozen like a deer when afraid. Mistaken: tries to hide his mess ups Nervous: see conflicted. Offended: see angry. Praised: blushes Rejected: '''see angry. '''Sad: looks it. Rarely sees him cry. Stressed: see conflicted. Thoughtful: does the nodding head thing when taking things in. ' Combat' Signature Move: running away (human); Bestial rage (demon) Specialty: Fire magics (human); dark energy enhanced brawl fights Special Attack: summons a giant fire spirit (drake shaped) to ram the opponent. (human); eats opponent alive, inhuman roar that disorientates, and super speed slicing.(demon) Strengths: agile with human enemies, very fine tuned with his shards. Weaknesses: no combat experience whatsoever Summon Level: Threat Level: ' Physical Characteristics' Species: Human Nationality: Roakkian Skin Color: Pale white Height: 5’ 11 Weight: 147 pounds Scars: small ones from blisters, sores, and hard work as a kid along his arms and feet. Piercings: The Mortis cult “Skull teeth” piercings showing rank. Each tooth along the mouth line is a higher rankings Tattoos: none Hat Size: doesn’t like hats Shirt Size: varies Waist Size: varies Shoe Size: unknown Face Shape: oval with slight prominent cheeks and eyes Hair Color: greying hazel; Dark hazel when young Hair Length: short, because long is for sissies. Hair Type: thick Hair Style: parted, out of face Widow's Peak: none Eyebrows: thick but well trimmed Facial Hair: none Ear Type: round, sticks out a little Ear Shape: ^^^ Eye Type: bitch please Eye Color: dark grey Nose Shape: curved, pointed up. Nose Color: pale Teeth: even Chin Shape: round ' Health and Fitness' Abnormalities: he’s a walking dead guy. Addictions: none Aids: none Allergies: pollen Augmentations: none Broken Bones: had many during childhood Conditions: undead Diseases: none Disorders: depression Extra Anatomy: none Handicaps: old Medication: none Vulnerabilities: Any mention of the ritual Reason for Health: takes good care of himself, plus he’s a doctor and around other doctors. Only had a stroke due to intense stress he’s always under. Birthmarks: none Blood Type: O Dexterity: Higher when young Diet: Eats whatever is served Exercise: not much since joining cult. Figure: skinny, bony. Fitness: lacking as he got older Hygiene: high Martial Arts: none Maximum Load: what he has with him is enough. Posture: upright Scent: varies. His priest robes smell of incense, so he has a herb-like smell when they’re on. Naturally, smells like a normal human. Somatotype: ectomorph ' Perceptive Characteristics' Audition: Gustation: Olfaction: Tactition: Vision: Intuition: Synesthesia: ' Sexual Characteristics' Gender: Male Gender Role: '''Male '''Orientation: '''bisexual '''Fetishes: being dominated, ripped clothes, hands, bondage Turnons: being tied up, strong women, being penetrated Turn-offs: Jacoby (usually.) Sex Life: as dry as the sahara Virginity: you can almost hear his thighs creaking First Love: Octavia Love Interests: Pyralis, Octavia still Marital Status: Wishes he could be married Significant Other: Octavia ' Residential Characteristics' Abode: nomadic Citizenship: Offical Roakkian Culture: Ebicca’s Northern, more agriculture based culture with Mortis cult bleeding through Hometown: unknown Traditions: Sleep Patterns: troubled sleep often ' Vocal Characteristics' Accent/Dialect: posh, normal Roak accent but turns very Ebian when angered. Sort of like American jumping to Slummy British. Impediments: stutters when nervous, which isn’t often. Laughter: dry Pitch: moderate Range: middle Volume: soft normally, gets loud pissed '' Pyralis 'Name': Protectoress Pyralis '''Appearance': muscular, dark skinned woman with short hair Pronunciation:' Name Origin: '''greek '''Name Meaning: '''Of Fire '''Other Names: '''Pyr '''Titles: '''Protectoress, Brightest Flame '''Theme Song: *noncommittal shrug* ''' Zodiac: aries '' '' ''' Personal Characteristics'' ''Birth Date: Unknown Birth Name: Pyrrah Birth Place: the outlands, in a bandit camp Manner of Birth: Natural .First Word(s): “why?” Death Date: not yet Age at Death: ' 'Death Place: ' '' 'Resting Place: ' ' 'Manner of Death: ' '' 'Last Words: ' '' Primary Objective: ''Protect''' others and the order '''Secondary Objectives: '''free children being kept as slaves 'Priorities: '''Friends, the order '''Motivation: '''limiting pain of innocents ' Accomplishments: well renowned fighter and priestess '''Greatest Achievement: '''defeating almost anyone who challenged her '''Failures: '''not being able to protect herself when younger '''Biggest Failure: ' not burying parents '''Self-Confidence: '''moderate '''Traumas: '''seeing parents die, being kidnapped, being kept to be a child slave '''Afflictions:' '''sustains some injuries from fights '''Embarrassments': being beaten in a fight, being the only survivor from her clan Worries: children being hurt, losing people she tries to protect Soothers: casual fights, meditating Instigators: idiots and slave owners Earliest Memory: being slapped by her mother, seeing her parents die Fondest Memory: day she joined the order ' Worst Memory': watching her parents die and being left alone Favorite Dream: being blessed as High Priestess Worst Nightmare: being stuck in the house where she was a slave Desires: to be looked up to and respected Wishes: to protect those who can’t protect themselves Regrets: being helpless '' ''Secrets: her birthplace'', her scarring from her childhood rite of passage, can speak another language, can’t read '''Confidantes:' Mordecai sometimes, High Priestess Soft Spots: early life Cruel Streaks: towards any who hurt children Musical Instrument: never could play anything Quirks: ''' surprisingly soft and kind for a woman who can beat anyone within an inch of their life '''Dominant Hand: '''right '''Catchphrase: '''are you serious right now ''Mental Characteristics''' 'IQ: ' ''''Known Languages: '''Roakkian, bandit tongue '''Lures: 'love and respect, chances to prove herself Manias: '''scars '''Memory: '''very good '''Phobias: '''loneliness, helplessness '''Savvies: fighting Ineptities: '''instruments, eloquent language Temperament: exasperated, fairly calm and occasionally flares of intense anger''' Hobbies': fighting' Pet Peeves': boastful people, idiots' ' Philosophical Characteristics Morality: protects innocents, will be ruthless and violent to anyone else Etiquette: always tries to be polite but has a hair trigger Attitude: mildly annoyed but generally kind Outlook on Life: unknown Perception: depends Standpoint: warrior who will die for her beliefs Philosophy: don’t be an asshole Taboos: hurting children and helpless '''''Spiritual Characteristics Animal: wolf Religion: Order of Ignis Devotion: Ignis Superstitions: Prays before important fights Virtues: persistence and devotion Vices: anger''' ' ''' Supernatural Characteristics' Ability: can control some fire-based things with shards Element: Fire ' Immunities: '''Fire ''Origin:' Ignis and self '''Source:' see above''' ' 'Highs and Lows' '''Likes: fire, fighting, friendships Dislikes: rude people, greed Favorite Animal: wolf Favorite Arts: paintings Favorite Book: doesn’t read Favorite Color: blood red Favorite Country: Roak Favorite Drink: Water Favorite Excuse: doesn’t believe in excuses ' Favorite Food:' Bread Favorite Flavor: spicy things Favorite Movie: None Favorite Musical Genre: anything with lots of drums Favorite Mythical Creature: Phoenix Favorite Number: 36 Favorite Pastime: fighting Favorite People: high priestess, protector, Mordecai Favorite Place: a warm, dimly lit room Favorite Restaurant: none Favorite Season: summer Favorite Song: none Favorite Store: '''none '''Favorite Story Genre: fantasy Favorite Subject: religious studies Least Favorite Animal: pigeons Least Favorite Arts: written arts Least Favorite Band: none Least Favorite Book: doesn’t read Least Favorite Color: ''' light pink/rose '''Least Favorite Country: '''outlands '''Least Favorite Drink: fruity things Least Favorite Excuse: all excuses are dumb Least Favorite Food: soft fruit Least Favorite Flavor: '''sweet '''Least Favorite Musical Genre: '''gentle music like with harps '''Least Favorite Mythical Creature: Water Dragons Least Favorite Number: 25 Least Favorite Pastime: trying to be civil with people who just want things from her Least Favorite People: greedy people Least Favorite Place: the royal palace Least Favorite Restaurant: '''none '''Least Favorite Season: Spring Least Favorite Song: none Least Favorite Store: none Least Favorite Story Genre: romance Least Favorite Subject: '''literature '''Least Favorite Words: I can’t help myself '' Apparel' '''Accessories:' bandages and wraps around feet and hands, token of her place as priestess Dress Style/Wardrobe: robes of her order and often fighter tunic underneath Equipment: what she carries, no weapons or staff Most Prized Possession: her token Most Valuable Possession: Opal and gold dress jewelry Trinkets: '''ceremonial jewelry ''Social Characteristics''' '''Communication: blunt Criminal Record: fighting issues Discriminations: slaveowners and rich people Dominance: fairly high up in her order Ego: fairly self confident Emotional Stability: generally stable Expression: mostly body language Humor: normal? Liveliness: when excited Mannerisms: moves around a lot Patience: Limited Reputation: loved within order, well known for fighting Sociability: generally gets along with people Status: fairly high in order Style: conservative, fighter''' ' 'Common' '''Compliments: you’re not that bad Insults: general threats Emotional Status: generally stable and doesn’t dwell on it Expletives: damn Mood: '''exasperated or mildly pleased '''State of Mind: determined Farewells: “Bye.” Greetings: “Hello”''' ' 'School and Work' '''Average Grade: fairly low, avoids school Degrees: unknown Education: elementary school Extracurricular: none Graduating Year: '''none '''School: at the temple Special Education: none Study Habits: only pays attention to religious studies and fighting skills Association: Ignis Order Boss: '''The High Priestess '''Learning Type: learns best kinesthetically Occupation: warrior, protector and priestess Rank: fairly high Work Ethic: must be perfect Transportation: by foot Wealth' Class: low Debt: none Dependents: the order Funds: the order Income: very little''' ' 'Intrapersonal Connections' '''Immediate Family: parents, deceased Close Relatives: none Distant Relatives: none Ancestors: none of importance Allegiance: '''The Order '''Allies: The Gang Enemies: proud men and the greedy Followers: none Friends: the group Heroes: High Priestess Inspirations: wolves Pets: none Rivals: too many Role Models: '''High Priestess '''Subordinates: newbies''' ' 'Reactions' Angry: explosive rage Anxious: very quiet Conflicted: irritated and moves a lot Criticized: annoyed Depressed: very quiet Excited: very happy and friendly, sometimes loud Frightened: paces Guilty: shifts and looks around Happy: smiling and friendly Humiliated: quietly angry Instincts: attack first ask later Mistaken: quietly lets it goNervous: anxiousOffended: see angry.Praised: blushes and happyRejected: depressed Sad: depressed, though a bit more talkativeStressed: see conflicted.Thoughtful: quiet and understanding '' Combat''' '''Signature Move: hard right hook to jaw Specialty: Fire magic and physical fighting Special Attack: high kick to the side of the head Strengths: high stamina, hard hitter, fast Weaknesses: not always quick to recover Threat Level: '''very dangerous to humans ''Physical Characteristics''' '''Species: Human Nationality: Outlander Skin Color: Darker brown Height: 5’5” Weight: Scars: along the inner parts of her upper arms and around on the front of her torso Piercings: ears, upper part goes straight through Tattoos: none Hat Size: doesn’t like hats Shirt Size: unknown Waist Size: unknown Shoe Size: unknown Face Shape: thin and angular, slanted look to features Hair Color: black Hair Length: short Hair 'Style:' sometimes braided back Widow's Peak: none Eyebrows: normal''' ' '''Facial Hair:' none Ear Type: angular and don’t stick out a lot Ear Shape: ^^^ E'ye Type:' piercing gaze Eye Color: light brown Nose Shape: curved, fairly small Nose Color: dark Teeth: even, slightly sharp '' Health and Fitness' '''Abnormalities:' none Addictions: none Aids: none Allergies: none Augmentations: none Broken Bones: has had many, none now Conditions: bruises and such Diseases: none Disorders: anger issues Extra Anatomy: none Handicaps: none Medication: none Vulnerabilities: can’t handle opening up to people about past or emotions Reason for Health: pretty well taken care of Birthmarks: none Blood Type: A positive Dexterity: not super flexible with most of body except limbs Diet: prefers spicy things Exercise: constant Figure: muscular Fitness: very fit Hygiene: normal Martial Arts: studies any kind she comes into contact with Maximum Load: can carry two full grown men Posture: upright Scent: smells like smoke and sage Somatotype: ''' '' '' Perceptive Characteristics' 'Vision:' very good '''Intuition:' very good ' Sexual Characteristics' Gender: female Gender Role: female Orientation: hasn’t explored it much Fetishes: also hasn’t explored much Turnons: strength of any kind Turn-offs: whining Sex Life: nothing really, only in rituals Virginity: doesn’t matter to her First Love: '''bandit warrior who died when she was fairly young '''Love Interests: unknown Marital Status: doesn’t want to be a housewife, order is her family Significant Other: none''' ' 'Residential Characteristics' '''Abode: nomadic Citizenship: Offical Roakkian Culture: Ignis Order and some old bandit clan beliefs and habits Hometown: unknown Traditions: unknown Sle'ep ''''Patterns: ''sleeps at night when not bus''y '' ' Vocal Characteristics' Accent/Dialect: none really, sometimes uses slang Impediments: hates being beaten Laughter: very happy sound Pitch: lower Range: middle Volume: gets loud when worked up